polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Andalusiaball
Andalusiaball, or Andalucíaball in Spanish is the southern autonomous communityball (or Regionball) of and represents the Spanish Autonomous Community of Andalusia. It is well known for being the final stand of reconquista. (When drove the Kebab Arab Muslims out of the Iberian peninsula). He could be mistaken for Anschluss. Personality Andalusiaball is very interesting, elegant, arrogant and proud. He has a lot of both Christian and Muslim architecture and enjoys the Mediterranean climate, food, and beaches. He is often stereotyped as "North Morocco" because not only his geographical position, but the fact that it was occupied by Muslim countryballs for centuries and people think Andalusia is mainly Islamic influenced. Moroccoball is also the closest country and it's Muslim (of kebab). Andalusiaball is the most populated and second largest autonomous communityball of Spainball. History Before the Romanballs, Celts inhabited the region and ancient Greeks settled on it's coast. Carthageball conquered the region and then came the SPQRball (romanballs) who conquered and settled everywhere. It remained part of the Romans until their collapse. Then came the barbarianballs who sacked and destroyed the SPQR and created the Visigothic Kingdomball to rule the Iberian peninsula. in the 700s AD, the islamic caliphate conquered the region and almost the entire Iberian Peninsula. In 758 AD, the Emirate of Córdobaball (situated on central and southern Iberian peninsula). The Emirate of Cordibaball eventually became the Caliphate of Córdobaball. Córdobaball got split into Taifaballs. The Allied Almoravidball (Moroccoball), and later Almohad Caliphateball took the region. At one point during the Moroccan rules, there was Taifaballs again. After the Almohads, there was Taifaballs again for the third time. The Emirate of Grenada arose off the Taifaballs in response to Reconquista (Castileball, Portugalball, Asturiasball, and Aragonball taking over their lost souths and driving out the Muslim Arabs from the Iberian Peninsula). The Emirate of Granada was the last of the Muslim Arab kebabs in Spainball. The last phase of reconquistaball took it's final stand in 1492 when Castileball (Spainball) ultimately kicked and defeated and incorporated Granadaball. After this, Castileball (Spainball) started conquering the Americas. All the former Islamic countryballs and influence in the region is now known as Al-Andalus. Reconquista shaped the future for Spainball. Andalusiaball played a major role in the spanish renaissance with art and architecture. A lot of the ports used for ships to the Americas were in Andalusia. At some point in modern history, Andalusiaball politically became an autonomous communityball of Spainball. One day, Spainball plans on building a bridge/tunnel across the Srait of Gibraltar to Moroccoball. Provinceballs Like other autonomous communityballs of Spain, Andalusiaball is made up of provinceballs that are rather equivalent to US countyballs. For this case, Andalusiaball is made up of eight provinceballs * Almeríaball * Cádizball - former holder of Ceutaball * Córdoba * Granadaball (provinceball) * Huelvaball * Jaénball * Málagaball - former holder of Melillaball * Sevilleball (provinceball) Gallery Spain - PB COMPETITION.png Andalusiaball.png|Why is Andalusiaball missing its coat of arms? leonsproblem.png 7PFEp9E.png Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Spainball Category:Wine Category:Southwest Europe Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:West Europe